1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the damping of pumps with intermittent delivery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pumps, such as reciprocating pumps, diaphragm pumps, hose pumps and the like have intermittent liquid delivery, which is problematic for many delivery tasks. To dampen the surges and thus make the volume flow uniform, devices are known in which the pressure surges of the pump are compensated for by a spring-loaded diaphragm. What is essentially disavantageous is the cleaning and maintenance of the moving parts which such devices have. In addition, such devices do not empty themselves automatically when the pump is switched off.
Consequently, the object exsists of creating a device of the stated type which is simple in its design, in particular has no moving parts and which empties itself substantially when the pump is switched off.